1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, an active region, a memory cell based on the active region, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) process has been applied as a method of separating a semiconductor device from an adjacent device. The STI process is a process of electrically separating devices by etching the other regions except for a portion where a semiconductor device is formed, and filling the regions with an insulating layer. The active region where the semiconductor device is formed in the STI process has, for example, a bar shape of ‘-’.
However, as the design rule of semiconductor devices continuously reduces, several concerns due to a short channel effect may be caused. As the line width of the active regions reduces, adjacent active regions may stick to each other due to leaning of the active regions.